<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Like This Lie by Ineedapuppyandsomevodka</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28817613">I Like This Lie</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ineedapuppyandsomevodka/pseuds/Ineedapuppyandsomevodka'>Ineedapuppyandsomevodka</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Buddie Prompt fills [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>9-1-1 (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>First Kiss, Little confessions, M/M, Protective Buck, its really just fluff, not a whole lot more</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:28:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,233</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28817613</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ineedapuppyandsomevodka/pseuds/Ineedapuppyandsomevodka</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Eddie is getting hit on by a mom at Christopher's school, so Buck comes with him one day to drop him off, acting like his boyfriend to hopefully get her to back off. <br/>Then they kiss.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Evan "Buck" Buckley &amp; Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Buddie Prompt fills [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2107398</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>157</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I Like This Lie</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Title courtesy of @therogue heart. <br/>Prompt from anon on tumblr: Mom from school thinks Eddie's hot and keeps flirting with him but Eddie's uncomfortable and buck comes with him the next day and pretends he's his boyfriend and they finally confess how they feel about each other and actually get together</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Oh, I don’t think I told you,” Eddie says as he and Buck are setting the table for their family dinner at the station. “There’s a mom at Christopher’s school who is totally into me. She’s been flirting with me since the start of the year. It’s getting kind of... uncomfortable.”</p>
<p>“How so?” Buck asks, stealing a tomato out of the salad bowl as he placed it on the table. </p>
<p>“It started out with her just trying to make random conversation, I guess,” Eddie shrugs, setting forks at every seat. “Now she’s been hitting on me in front of Christopher, and more or less catcalling me across the schoolyard.”</p>
<p>“I feel like if any guy did that he’d probably get in trouble, or arrested or something,” Buck says, grabbing another bowl off the counter to set it on the table. </p>
<p>“Probably,” Eddie rolls his eyes. “I don’t know, it’s just weird, you know?”</p>
<p>“Yeah,” Buck nods, pausing to look at Eddie. “Do you want me to go with you tomorrow?” </p>
<p>“What?” Eddie furrows his brow, “like as protection or something.”</p>
<p>“Kinda,” he shrugs. “I mean, I could pretend to be your boyfriend or something. That way maybe she’ll lay off a bit if she thinks you’re not single.”</p>
<p>Eddie considers the idea for a moment, tilting his head to the side. It’s not the worst idea in the world. Sure, the whole schoolyard might think that they’re together but would it really be the worst thing? He and Buck spend most of their time together as it is... They could probably make something work. </p>
<p>“Sure,” he nods. “Why not?”</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Buck leaves the station with Eddie the next morning. They pick Chris up from Abuela’s with enough time to get him to school. They all climb out of the truck when they get there and Chris insists on holding Buck’s hand as they walk him in. Buck and Eddie walk next to each other naturally. It’s how they go to calls or walk around the station. One is always casually bumping into the other.</p>
<p>It’s Buck who bumps into Eddie first, though, just as they’re entering the gates of the schoolyard. He glances over at Eddie and smiles, easily slotting his fingers between his own. <i>Oh, he’s slick,</i> Eddie thinks and gives Buck’s hand a squeeze. </p>
<p>“There she is,” Eddie murmurs softly, gesturing with his head to the person who was getting out of her car. </p>
<p>Buck glances over and gives Eddie’s hand another squeeze. She certainly wasn’t bad looking. She had long, flowing blonde hair and had done her make up like she was hoping to bump into Eddie today. She got her kid out of the car and pointedly looked Buck up and down as he let go of Christopher’s hand and picked him up to give him a hug. </p>
<p>“You have the best day at school today, buddy,” Buck grins, then hands him off to Eddie so he can give him a hug too. </p>
<p>“Love you, cariño,” Eddie says and kisses the top of his head before he sets him down. </p>
<p>“Can Bucky come over for dinner tonight?” Chris asks, looking between the two. </p>
<p>Buck gives one of his award-winning smiles and nods. “If it’s okay with your dad, I’d love to have dinner with you guys. We can play Mario Kart or something too.”</p>
<p>“Please?” Chris gives Eddie the biggest puppy dog eyes he can, and Eddie can’t help but grin back at his son. </p>
<p>“I guess that’s okay. You still have to do your homework though,” he reasons.</p>
<p>“Deal!” Chris grins and gives them each a hug. “Love you! See you later!”</p>
<p>“Love you too, buddy,” Eddie smiles and watches his son crutch his way into school. </p>
<p>“So, dinner at your place?” Buck smirks, turning on his heel to head back to Eddie’s truck with him. He takes his hand in his, giving it a squeeze as they walk past the mom who’s been hitting on Eddie. </p>
<p>“Dinner at mine,” Eddie confirms, realizing that Buck is taking his role in this very seriously. It’s cute, really. </p>
<p>When they get to Eddie’s truck, Buck tugs him in for a hug. He’s not expecting it, so he stumbles in a little, and Buck smiles. They look at each other for a fraction of a second too long before Buck leans in and pecks him on the lips. </p>
<p>Oh. </p>
<p>Out of the things that Eddie was expecting to get out of this, it certainly wasn’t that. He wasn’t complaining, though. It was... nice. He’d always thought about what it would be like to kiss those pink, full lips, and he finds himself chasing the kiss as Buck pulls away. </p>
<p>So, they kiss again. Eddie almost forgets that they’re in front of his son’s school he’s so into it. It’s Buck who pulls away first, resting their foreheads against each other. “You’re about to give me a boner on school property, and I really don’t want Athena tracking me down and putting me in jail for being weird on federal property. She will.”</p>
<p>“She would not,” Eddie pulls back and laughs, his cheeks tinting red. He’s very thankful for Buck and how cool he’s being about it, and he tries not to overthink it as he hops in his truck. </p>
<p>“She would,” Buck says when they’re both in the car. They stare at each other for what might be a second too long, slowly leaning back in to kiss each other over the center console of Eddie’s truck. This is beginning to feel a lot less like Buck playing the role of his boyfriend, and something a little more. </p>
<p>Eddie likes it though. He’d be a liar if he said he didn’t like it. </p>
<p>***</p>
<p>“We should probably talk about that,” Eddie says when he pulls into his driveway. </p>
<p>Buck rolls his lower lip between his teeth and looks back at him like he’s about to be scolded. “Too much?” He asks, furrowing his brow.</p>
<p>“No,” Eddie shakes his head. “No, Buck, it wasn’t too much. I liked it.”</p>
<p>“I liked it too,” he admits quietly. </p>
<p>“Thought about kissing you a lot, actually.”</p>
<p>“Meet your expectations?” Buck says, his face quickly turning from concerned to cocky, and Eddie wants to kiss the smirk right off his face. </p>
<p>Eddie puts the car in park and takes the keys out of the ignition. “Exceeded them, actually.”</p>
<p>Two could play at this game. </p>
<p>“Wait, seriously?” Buck’s eyebrows nearly shoot off his face. </p>
<p>“Yes, seriously,” Eddie can’t help but chuckle, unbuckling his seat belt. </p>
<p>Buck does the same and watches Eddie carefully. “Wait, so you’re saying you’ve thought about kissing me and you never told me?”</p>
<p>“I’ve thought about a lot of things with you.” </p>
<p>“Like what?” </p>
<p>“A lot, I guess? You’re always hanging out with us, and well, you’re you, so it’s hard to think about anyone but you... if that makes sense?”</p>
<p>“You’re going to have to elaborate.”</p>
<p>“Buck, I’ve had a thing for you since the day we met and you were all broody and cute. I like you. I just don’t want that to come between what we’ve already got going here.”</p>
<p>“It doesn’t have to,” Buck shrugs like it’s easy. </p>
<p>“How do you mean?” Eddie furrows his brow.</p>
<p>“I like you too, Eds, so it doesn’t have to come between us.”</p>
<p>Eddie can’t help himself, so he leans in and kisses Buck again.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>you can find me on tumblr at ineedapuppyandsomevodka :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>